A conventional syringe needle disposer is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,169. The disposer is constructed as a mini electric syringe needle destroyer. This syringe needle destroyer is of electric resistance heating type, and in which a waste syringe needle is in contact with electrodes to apply a predetermined voltage to them, and to pass the electric current through the waste syringe needle for resistance heating the needle.
However, such a conventional syringe needle disposer has several disadvantages, i.e. (1) the electrodes are liable to be damaged because a large electric current is passed through the electrodes and occasionally, discharge takes place between the electrodes and the syringe needle; the waste needle is often cut in the part being in contact with the electrodes and thus, its axial hole for the passage of liquid still remains and the liquid remained in the syringe may be discharged after treating of the syringe needle.